


总精-1-29、-2-2

by BaLian



Category: balian - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaLian/pseuds/BaLian





	

█████████████████████████████████████████████████████████

我喜！昨晚那个总精落地窗实在好吃！  
然而霸莲真的无法搞落地窗，只会搞到两个人都一头一脸的血  
№269☆☆☆==于2016-11-2000:57:20留言☆☆☆  
后入的话那个小细腰啊啧啧啧  
№275☆☆☆==于2016-11-2000:58:40留言☆☆☆　  
然后还搞脏玻璃，马总吃定小妖精有洁癖，最后小妖精扶着腰哭唧唧luo身擦玻璃  
№287 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-20 01:00:42留言☆☆☆  
擦玻璃哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我喜欢……马总看爽了再来一次  
№293 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-20 01:02:29留言☆☆☆　  
然后循环往复擦一整夜？最后射都射不出来变成透明液体了，小妖精再也擦不动在落地窗边大剌剌裸着睡着了，马总把人抱起来去浴室做清理再放床上晚安吻  
№326 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-20 01:08:46留言☆☆☆　  
睡着的小妖精还不消停一边哼哼唧唧呓语一边用小腿勾住马总  
№343 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-20 01:13:03留言☆☆☆　  
看好马总再硬一次  
№347 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-20 01:14:52留言☆☆☆　  
你们够了，马总一晚上要艹小妖精几次啊，所以第二天起不来床的其实是马总是伐，小妖精睡够了神清气爽，做了拍黄瓜和甜品端进房间说马总是不是肾虚给你补补？于是马总为了证明自己不是真的肾虚又来了一发，甜品当润滑全部黏在床单上了，小妖精又怒而洗床单，把马总踹下了床  
№354 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-20 01:17:23留言☆☆☆　  
小妖精的腰这么好不科学，理论上连着艹那么多次踹不动吧，挠挠还行  
№359 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-20 01:19:28留言☆☆☆　  
马总还是别证明了  
看着肾疼  
拿蝴蝶艹小妖精可好？  
№365 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-20 01:20:25留言☆☆☆　  
挠挠，那再来一轮脐橙  
№370 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-20 01:21:53留言☆☆☆　  
小妖精又怒而洗床单  
№354 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-20 01:17:23留言☆☆☆  
这句非常有画面感  
№367 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-20 01:20:58留言☆☆☆　  
一边洗床单一遍拿脚试图踢走后面粘上来的马总，力气不够大被马总认为是在撩，于是在洗衣房又后入来了一次  
№380 ☆☆☆= =于2016-11-20 01:24:15留言☆☆☆　


End file.
